villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Snow Queen
The Snow Queen is the main antagonist of Hans Christian Anderson's The Snow Queen and its adaptations, with the exception of Disney's 2013 film Frozen. She is an evil fairy who uses the powers of ice and snow. 1957 Film In the 1957 animated film (though the English version came out in 1959), the Snow Queen saw Kay through her mirror, saying that if she came in, he'd put her on a hot stove and melt her. Angrily, the Snow Queen smashed her mirror and sent its shards flying toward the village. Two shards pierced Kay's eye and heart, turning him evil. The Snow Queen then took him to her palace, intending to keep his heart cold and for him to stay with her forever. However, Gerda made her way to the Snow Queen's Palace and broke the Snow Queen's spell. As they were about to leave, the Snow Queen appeared and attempted to stop them. Gerda asked her to go away. Though the Snow Queen didn't listen, spring did, and came to the area where the Snow Queen's palace was, causing the Snow Queen and her palace to melt. She was voiced by Louise Arthur. 1995 Film In the 1995 animated film, the Snow Queen lives at a palace in the north pole. She has three trolls named Eric, Baggy, and Wardrobe. Her plan was to set up her magic mirror (which was her most valuable possession) up on a mountain to freeze the entire world, however, the trolls messed up causing the mirror to fall onto their flying machine's propeller and break, shattering it into pieces. Two of the pieces hit Tom in the eye and heart, turning him evil. The Snow Queen sent her bats to retrieve the pieces. Realizing that the last two were inside Tom, the Snow Queen captured him and took him to her palace, where he began to rebuild her mirror. When the trolls warned him that the Snow Queen would kill him to get the last two pieces, she kissed him, turning his veins to ice, which would kill him when it reached his heart. However, Ellie, Peeps the bird, Dimly the reindeer, and Freda arrived at the Snow Queen's palace and the trolls decided to help them. Freda made a potion to dissolve the mirror, but before Tom could drink it, the Snow Queen blasted it away with her staff causing it to be impaled on an icicle. After a fierce battle, the vial of potion was hit and fell onto the mirror, destroying it and freezing the Snow Queen. However, according to Freda, she will not stay frozen forever and will return. She returned sooner than expected; in The Snow Queen's Revenge, her bats took her staff and placed it in her hand, unfreezing her. The Snow Queen confronted her trolls, who seemed to go back over to her side (with much reluctance from Baggy and Wardrobe) and told her that Ellie escaped. The Snow Queen kidnaps Dimly (who had just returned to take the trolls somewhere to live) to lure Ellie to her palace and get her revenge. As it was getting to warm in the North Pole, the Snow Queen left for her other palace in the South Pole, on a volcano. There, two more of her minions were seen; two penguins, Pearl and Elspeth. While waiting for Ellie to come to her, the Snow Queen began construction on an ice pterodactyl called an Iceosaurus, which can freeze anything with its eyes. Ellie arrived at the palace and rescued Dimly from his cell, but he was unable to fly away from the palace. The Snow Queen and the Iceosaurus attacked Ellie, Peeps, and Dimly, however, Ellie used Freda's magic device as a shield to deflect the Snow Queen's attacks, which hit the Iceosaurus and caused it to fall to its death, causing a volcanic eruption, destroying the Snow Queen's palace. Brenda the wallibird flew Ellie, Peeps, and Dimly away, while the trolls and penguins were able to escape as well, however the Snow Queen was unable to escape due to her palace crumbling, and fell into the lava. It is presumed that she was dead, but did not melt; her body was shown intact afterward, and turned to stone (along with her staff). Before the credits roll, her eyes are shown glowing blue, which makes it extremely likely that she survived (though still turned to stone forever, or else about to die from the lava sooner or later). There are many possibilities, but the truth behind this has never been revealed, as there have been no more sequels (though clearly the eyes were intended to hint at her return). She was voiced by Helen Mirren in The Snow Queen and Julia McKenzie in The Snow Queen's Revenge. 2002 Film In the 2002 made-for-TV movie of the same name which is roughly based on story The Snow Queen The Snow Queen in this version is intentionally malicious towards Gerda and desires to keep Kai for herself. Throughout the movie it is slowly revealed that the Snow Queen has been hoarding power for some time, intending to destroy all the other seasons and ruling the earth alone. She intended to achieve this goal using the Devil's mirror, which was shattered into thousands of pieces above the earth. The Snow Queen initially kidnaps Kai because the final piece of the mirror fell into his eye, but she takes him to her palace and charges him to fix the mirror the way it was. Additionally, it is implied that the Snow Queen caused the death of Gerda's mother because she was also a magically-inclined rival of the Snow Queen. In the movie, she's not the only woman who controls a season; three other women, who originally haven't got anything to do with seasons, are the other seasons: The witch rules spring, the queen rules summer, the robber hag rules fall and the Snow Queen rules winter. There is also a minor sub-plot involving a fierce talking polar bear who is the Snow Queen's henchman, and stays by her side because he is in love with her. After her defeat he carries her off and is seen taking the form of an elegantly-dressed man. She was portrayed by Bridget Fonda. Trivia *Although she is evil in the adaptations, in the original fairy tale, she is neutral. *In legend of " Snow Queen\White Lady", which served as inspiration to Hans Christian Anderson, she was a snow fairy who was saving lifes and helping desperate souls to pass " at other side", With power over space and time, cursed to stay here when world ends and never go in Heaven but changed after persons whom she helped murdered her mortal lover and kidnap her son, Sun. She eventually finds him, with name Kai, and took him away, because she doesn't wanted to lose him again. In this legend, she is deuteragonist and genius, while protagonist, Spring or Gerda, is also main antagonist. *Some legends named her Sambala. *Her servants were twin fairy sisters. *She had magical dark blue stone that served for making difference between good and evil, light and shadows. Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Fairies Category:Monarchs Category:Titular Villains Category:Fairy Tales Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Elementals Category:Staff Wielders Category:Evil Ruler Category:Femme Fatale Category:Dictator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Parents Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Charismatic villain Category:Maternal Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Supernatural Category:Archetypes Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Redeemed Villains